Remembrance
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Castiel tells Dean about being pulled from the Pit.


**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, never have been, never will be, so yeah… They belong to Kripke/McG/et al, and a bunch of other corporate-type ppl, in other words, not me.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean drew in a heavy breath as weighted as his angel's heavy gaze traversing his body.

A fine hand traced down the collar of his worn flannel, down the unbuttoned material, fingering every button he passed with an odd tenderness. Castiel tilted his head slightly as if unsure of his next words. "I could easily think our clothing away," his pink tongue darted out over endlessly chapped lips, "but I believe I would enjoy removing them myself more." Blue eyes flipped up to question green ones.

Dean's vocal capabilities seemed to have been limited to gasps, half moans, and the occasional breath.

Castiel took Dean's non-answer as a yes. Slower than necessary, he brushed his hands over the thin t-shirt Dean wore beneath the flannel- a deep green cotton bringing out his eyes almost magically. The angel's hands smoothly slid the soft flannel from his right shoulder then his left. The fabric fell to the floor on a lazy whisper of air and Castiel's eyes twinkled with mischief at this so human act.

The scar on Dean's right shoulder peeked out from under the t-shirt, catching the angel's eye, and he smiled. Softly as his gently exploratory touch, Castiel began to speak, "Did you know my garrison was among the first wave to assail the gates of Hell during the siege."

Dean's eyes darkened, afraid to acknowledge his angel's words. Thankfully it didn't seem to be necessary as Cas took his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"We were of the few that remained the entirety of the war," he explained calmly, sitting Dean on the edge of the bed.

Dean's brow furrowed, confused by the conflict of his angel's actions to his words.

Sensing his charge's discomfort, Castiel stopped his ministrations to turn his full attention to Dean, "Have faith," he said, kissing the mortal.

Dean nodded mutely, knowing that the one thing he did have faith in was Castiel.

"Good," Cas nodded once in return, before resuming his tactile exploration of Dean's ribs and abdomen.  
"That was why we were chosen for the final assault, to be the ones to free you." Castiel had stopped his explorations to tug up Dean's tee and pull it over his head. "It was magnificent. Forty years of darkness… that kind of filth and corrosion attacked everything, eating away at our weapons and our spirits- yes, Dean, we are angels; we are not impervious to the destructive nature of Hell."  
The angel rid himself of coat and jacket in one swift movement, then settled himself straddling Dean's lap, facing him.  
"We fought the guardians of that inner most sanctum of Hell. Many of my brethren died that day," Cas began tracing carefully around Dean's scar. "But those who survived… Dean, warriors of our rank hold no illusions of ever laying eyes on the Divine- our Father. What we saw- many believed it was the Divine. In this pit of the blackest of black, amongst the lost who were never to be found, of everything that is truly Hellacious, we saw light."  
Castiel let his words flow over his hunter, let their truth and power be seen in his heavenly eyes.

Dean shuddered.

Cas smiled in remembrance, " A small spark of light shone through the decay and detritus that had built up around it, trying to strangle and extinguish it. When I reached you, I did as I said, I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition. What I never told you was what _you_ did."  
His head ducked as if he thought he deserved some kind of admonishment from his hunter. When none came, he continued. When I touched you to pull you from the Pit, it was as if the energy of the Host began pulsing through us, I could feel your power rise. Your essence shook and that small speck of light burst into being. All the decay and destruction caught within your light began to fall away. Not just from you, but everything around you- be it good or evil we were cleansed and renewed." Castiel's finger began to trail closer and closer to the mark his hunter bore.  
"Once we were clear of Hell's reach, I returned you to your body. As you passed from my grasp into your body I felt that same jolt of energy as I had in the Pit, when it passed you where whole again and you had this," he placed his hand firmly over the mark burnt into Dean's skin, "and I was burnt their, too."

The angel's words were swallowed up by the images that assailed Dean. He saw it, everything Cas had just told him, it all played out before his eyes, both the horrors and the peace. The horrors he'd remembered too vividly to admit, but the peace that was new. He couldn't believe he'd ever known such peace- let alone been the cause of it. But beyond the amazement and awe of such peace was his angel bright as the sun carrying him, cradling him as if he was something to be treasured.  
Dean gazed up at his beautiful angel, mouth turning up further on one side, "I saw you."

Castiel smiled sadly, "I thought as much."

"Oh no," Dean wrapped his arms securely around his angel, "you don't get to lay all that on me just to go all distant on me. No, not now, not by a long shot." He finished off by kissing the maudlin angel soundly on the lips, his tongue gently tracing Cas' chapped ones, begging entrance and acceptance.

Tension seemed to melt from Castiel's body as Dean kissed him and held him so close. Willingly, he opened for the hunter to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm, much better," Dean panted as their lips parted. Hands moving confidently to the buttons of his angel's shirt, working the holes one by one, warming at every tiny gasp and flinch coming from Castiel when Dean's warm fingers brushed the angels flesh. He finished the buttons, pulling the shirt from Cas' slacks, undoing the persistently loosened tie as well as freeing the buttons on his cuffs before removing the angel's shirt.  
The flesh of Cas' body was smooth and comforting. His temptingly erect nipples begging to be kissed, lay at the perfect height for Dean to suck into his warm, waiting mouth.

Moaning beautifully, like the sound of angels singing, Cas gripped and clawed at his hunters back.

As the tender nub popped out from between Dean's lips the moans turned to sad mournful whimpers. Dean merely smiled at his debauched angel, licking a swath across his chest to the other unattended nipple, then lapping at it with small kitten-like licks.  
Between the licks and the mewls they elicited, Dean asked, "You sure about not angeling our clothes away?"

Before the next mewl escaped, both men were naked.

Dean chuckled, "That's what I thought," he left Cas' nipple to pull the angel in for another deep, wanting kiss. He let himself fall back onto the bed taking Cas with him. Together they moved up the bed, skin never fully leaving skin.

After another long, breathless kiss, their bodies meshing together, stiff erections rubbing, sliding against each other, Dean managed to pant out, jokingly, "You wouldn't happen to have anything that'd pass for lube, would you?"

Once again his angel smiled, a rare sight that Dean was quickly becoming addicted to. "Will this suffice?" he asked with a hint of newfound playfulness as he offered a small tube to his hunter.

"You know, I could get used to this," Dean teased, stealing another kiss from his angel as he took the lube from his willing hand.

"As could I."

Dean's smile brightened at Cas' confession.  
He wasted no time slicking his fingers and guiding them to Castiel's entrance. He ran warm fingers down the cleft of Cas' ass, tenderly stroking over the angel's entrance, teasing the sensitive skin and preparing him for what was to come. Slowly, he circled the flexing opening before dipping the tip of his finger inside.

Castiel gasped, his wings unfurling in surprise.

Dean's free hand reached out to the fine, shadowy feathers of his angel's wing. He could have gotten lost in those wings forever- he hoped he'd have the chance to one day. Now however, they were both focused on stretching and filling the angel.  
Dean pushed past the resistance, his entire finger pressing into Cas' body. The tight warmth caressing his finger caused his heart to race and flip.

"Dean?" Cas' earthy voice whispered. His body rocking back against Dean's hand.

The mortal raised his head to press his forehead against Cas', "Sorry." A few thrusts and quirks of his finger and Dean was easing a second into Cas' warmth.

With the new intrusion Castiel moaned loudly, the sound turning to a pleasure-filled scream when Dean's fingers swept and pressed against the hidden bundle of nerves inside him.

Dean just smiled as his angel grabbed at him violently, clawing like some wild beast while he continued to stroke the angel from inside. When he thought Cas couldn't take any more, Dean added a third finger to stretch him even wider.

Above him, Cas' wings shook and shivered, letting Dean know he was affecting his angel on the deepest levels. Regretfully, Dean slid his fingers from Cas' body. His angel all but collapsing against him, heaving broken breaths.

"Not done yet, baby," he whispered against the shell of Castiel's ear.

Cas felt Dean ease his hand between their bodies, sliding over his own erection and not the angel's. Soon, he heard Dean's rustic voice tell him to, "Rise up for me." Cas did so without hesitation.  
As he rose he felt the crown of Dean's shaft moving over his flesh to line up with his waiting entrance.  
"Dean, please…," he begged.

"It's okay, Cas, just ease down."

The angel did as Dean asked, slowly letting his burning shaft pierce his body.

"That's it, baby. Oh God, yeah." He gripped Castiel's hips almost painfully, holding the angel still as he gently rolled his hips, thrusting ever so slightly into the angel. Dean's breath was becoming more and more ragged with the depth of his thrusts going deeper and deeper.

Above him, Castiel's wings lightly pulsed with the energy passing between them, gently beating the stagnant air in the room.

Dean found himself letting go of Castiel's hips to run his hands through the angel's soft, welcoming feathers once again.

Cas couldn't take anymore, his body was in a ceaseless spiral of new sensation and ecstasy, and he needed _more_. He needed to feel more of Dean's skin, shimmering with a layer of sweat, against his own, he needed to kiss his pink, swollen lips. Leaning forward to claim his lover's mouth, Cas pushed Dean's hands further into his feathers causing Cas' muscles to clench and both men to scream in pleasure.

Dean quickly moved his hands to the base of his angel's wings, not wanting this to be over too soon, but unwilling to lose the contact altogether. It didn't keep him from thrusting into Cas with abandon crying out his angel's name.

Castiel slipped his arms around Dean's shoulders holding on to him as tightly as he dared, chanting Dean's name over and over against the mortal's neck, his soft breath tickling the hairs there.

Dean turned his head to whisper into Cas' ear, "Together."

A tremor worked it's way through the angel's body, Dean's message a clear one.

Amid howls of ecstasy, both man and angel rode out their release- bliss crashing over them in a wave of emotion.

Castiel's wings flapped hard against the air, slamming onto the bed as both men shook with the aftershocks of their orgasms.

As he calmed, Castiel folded his wings, pulling them closer to his body. Feeling Dean slip from him, Cas turned, rolling, taking Dean with him. When they stopped, Castiel was on his back, half-closed wings curling upwards. Dean had landed precisely where the angel had wanted, laying snugly against his chest allowing the natural curve of his wings to surround his mortal charge.

Lazily, Dean's shimmering mossy eyes smiled up at Cas, his fingers once more getting lost in the serenity of his angel's wings.

Cas simply smiled, remembering the fierce spirit he pulled from the Pit, the man who now lay in his arms, the fire of his soul still blinding.


End file.
